


Tulip Scene Starker Rewrite

by Firelizard46



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Starker, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: What happens when Tony is still alive and is with Happy when he goes to get Peter after he is hit by the train?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Tulip Scene Starker Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that Tony was killed, so I had to write one where he is alive. I have always wondered what would happen is Tony was alive when Peter got hit by the train.

After Peter hung up from talking to Happy, he thanks the man for letting him use his phone. He quickly reassures the guy he is fine and heads to where Happy said to meet him. As he starts walking through the tulip field, he can feel his leg getting weaker and weaker. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees a small private jet getting ready to land a little but in front of him. He stops walking as the jet lands and the door opens. Happy gives him a worried look as he walks down the steps.

“Petter? Are you ok?” Happy says, stopping a little ways away from the steps.

“Happy, is that you?” Peter asks, hesitating after all the illusions Beck put him through.

“Is it me? Yeah, of course, it’s me,” Happy says, looking offended and even more worried.

“Stop!” Peter yells when Happy starts to walk towards him. “Tell me something only you would know!”

“What?” Happy asks, giving Peter a very concerned look. Happy steps forward one more step before freezing at the fear in Peter’s eyes. “Ok. Something only I would know? Well… Uhm. Oh, I know. Tony proposed to you within ten minutes after waking up from his coma.”

“It’s you,” Peter says, smiling and feeling extremely relieved. He tries to take a step forward but his leg chooses that moment to give out.

“Peter!” Happy yells, rushing forward and catching Peter before he hit the ground. “Are you ok? What happened?”

“It is a long story,” Peter says, trying to put weight back on his leg.

“I thought you had super healing,” Happy says as Peter’s leg gives back out.

“I do,” Peter says, trying to hold in his moan of pain.

“Let’s get you inside the jet. Besides, someone is probably trying to figure out how to get up and come out here,” Happy says, wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist.

“Peter?” a voice says suddenly from the direction of the jet.

“Tony,” Peter says, a smile instantly lighting up his face.

“I told you,” Happy says right before he suddenly picks Peter up into a bridal carry.

“I did not realize you were so strong,” Peter says, holding onto Happy’s shoulders. Peter hides his face in Happy’s shoulder when his leg is jostled.

“Sorry, Peter. I am trying to be careful,” Happy says, tightening his hold on Peter as they get to the stairs to the jet. “Do not even think of coming down those steps, boss. Make yourself helpful and get the first aid kit.”

“Here I thought I was the boss,” Peter hears Tony mumble right before he hears something electronic moving.

“I am getting ready to go up the stairs, and this is going to jostle you. I promise to go slow and be careful,” Happy says, adjusting his hold on Peter. Peter nods and buries his face further in Happy’s shoulder. Peter cannot stop the moan of pain as his leg is continuously jostled, and he cannot stop the tears either. As soon as Happy gets onto the jet, he lowers Peter into one of the comfortable chairs that recline. Tony is on Peter’s side instantly.

“Petey, baby,” Tony says, frowning as Happy reclines the chair. “What happened?” Tony brushes the hair from Peter’s face and is shocked at the number of injuries Peter has.

“I got hit by a train,” Peter says, flinching as Happy moves his pants leg.

“I am going to have to cut the pants leg off,” Happy says suddenly as Tony stares in horror at Peter, trying to process what Peter just said.

“Peter,” Tony says in a serious tone. Even without the tone, Peter knows he is serious because Tony rarely uses his name. “You better start explaining right now what happened.” Peter quickly explains all about Fury getting a hold of him and basically forcing him to help. Peter can see the anger growing in Tony as he explains, and he glances down at Happy, who is working on cleaning his leg.

“Tony,” Happy says, reaching out and laying his hand on the arm of Tony’s wheelchair. “You need to calm down.”

“Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down? This Beck guy stole my technology and tried to kill my fiance.”

“Fiance,” Peter says, tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

“Petey, baby, what is wrong? Are you hurting?” Tony asks, his anger instantly replaced with worry as he leans closer to Peter and brushes the tears from Peter’s face.

“I have never heard you call me your fiance before. It makes me extremely happy,” Peter says, smiling up at Tony.

“I will have to say it more often,” Tony says, laying his arm over Peter’s body in a form of a hug. “I love you, Petey.” Peter suddenly gasps as Happy hits a particularly bad spot.

“Sorry,” Happy says as Tony and Peter both look down at him. “Your healing is amazing but this wound is deep.”

“Do you see the bone?” Peter asks, which makes Tony and Happy stare at him in horror.

“Why would you ask that Peter?” Happy asks, glancing at Tony.

“If you can no longer see bone, then it has healed a lot already,” Peter says, closing his eyes suddenly.

“Peter, you need to stay awake,” Happy says, giving Peter’s other leg a shake. Peter slowly blinks open his eyes and meets Tony’s worried eyes.

“I’m tired,” Peter says, trying to move into a more comfortable position but winces.

“When was the last time you ate or drank anything?” Tony asks, brushing the hair back out of Peter’s face.

“I think yesterday morning,” Peter says, blinking several times to try and stay awake.

“You think?” Tony asks, growing angry again.

“Tony,” Happy says in a warning tone.

“I promise I will eat, but can I take a nap?” Peter asks, reaching for Tony’s hand.

“Friday, scan Peter for a concussion,” Tony says suddenly, which causes Peter to look at him confused. “This is my private jet, baby.”

“There is no sign of any head trauma,” Friday’s robotic voice says suddenly.

“Go ahead and get some rest, but you better eat when you wake up,” Tony says, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead. Once Tony thinks Peter is asleep, he turns to Happy. “Take us to the house outside of Whitstable. He needs somewhere safe to recover.”

“What are you going to do about this Beck guy?” Happy says, cleaning up the slight mess he made.

“I am calling Fury and then back up,” Tony says, looking back down at Peter.

“Don’t worry, boss. Peter is healing nicely, and we will get this guy for what he did,” Happy says, laying his hand on Tony’s shoulder for a second before getting into the pilot's seat and taking off.

“I promise we will get him back for this, baby,” Tony says, turning back to Peter and holding onto his hand.


End file.
